edenfellfandomcom-20200214-history
Ignis Radan
Personality Ruthless; prideful; brave. Radan has always been a free bird and doesn't let himself be affected by anyone. Rules has often been just scribbles on paper to him, feeling that he could only live his life to the fullest when in danger. After his coronation as King of Summerwind, he's had to start acting a lot more rationally, but has never let his true nature completely vanish. He rarely gives others a second chance if they fail him, but isn't unnecessarily cruel. He believes that as long as his people are happy, then so is he. Lastly, under his ruthless nature, he still feels sympathy and other emotions like a normal person. He isn't insensitive and fights for what he thinks is right. Story Once upon a time, in a land far far away stood a kingdom where everyone lived happily and peacefully. Well, that would be the case if this was a Children's Fairy Tale. Sadly, the reality is a lot crueller. Radan, son of Asgoth, was a child born from a forbidden love. A love between a Ruthless criminal and a Goddess. Well, that's what people used to call the poor girl who lent her heart to this astonishing man. Asgoth was the leader of a notorious band of Barbarians who were well known back in the day. They were involved in the slave trade business, stealing women from the villages they raided and robbing every place in sight. Their base was located somewhere in the Eastern Desert. To this day, the only people who know how to get to the base are Asgoth and his little brother Artemis. Back to the story, Asgoth met his Goddess whilst she was traveling through the desert. Her caravan was attacked by a Dune Wyrm and somehow, she was the only survivor. Asgoth brought her back to his base camp as a lucky charm, finding that her beauty was so mighty, it was impossible to put in words. Asgoth planned to turn her into his new favourite plaything until he found a jewel attached to the side of her dress. The jewel belonged to the Royal family. Slowly piecing the clues together, the conclusion he reached almost made the man go insane. Instead of destroying the beauty's dignity he tied her to the side of his room. When the Princess finally woke up, she wasn't happy at all. Well, nobody would be if they found themselves tied up in a cave in the middle of god knows where. After a few tantrums, she realized that there was nothing she could do. Asgoth had few choices in front of him; ask the royal family for money in exchange for her safety, force her into becoming his sex slave, or anything else that would be equally barbaric. But, in the end, he chose something rather civil. Asgoth made her his wife. They couldn't hold a real ceremony so all that happened was a 3-day nonstop party. of course, the Princess didn't want that but what else could she do? Her only option was to comply. However, after spending some time together, the Goddess of Summerwind couldn't stop her heart from falling for the man. Their life together became a lot easier for both and shortly after that the princes became pregnant. Nine months passed, and it was time for her to give birth to their offspring. Sadly, one could say the timing couldn't have been worse. In the meantime, the King of Summerwind had died a few months prior, the eldest son inheriting the throne. Once he was coronated, he organized multiple search parties for his sister, firmly believing that she was still alive. Eventually, he found her in a supposed "ghost town" a few hundred kilometers away from the capital. He sent a giant squad to retrieve her, a fight breaking out between them and the residents. Asgoth was part of the fight, ready to protect his wife and newborn son at any cost. The battle was short-lived, lasting only an hour or so. Once the dust had settled, Asgoth returned to the hut where his wife was giving birth. Thank Gaya, the birth went smoothly, both the mother and the baby very healthy. Although, the same couldn't be said about the father. Bleeding and riddled with wounds, Asgoth dropped on the floor almost as soon as he walked inside. The midwife panicked and tried her best to tend to the leader's wounds, but as a man of Honor and Pride, Asgoth stopped her. A warrior knows when his tale has come to an end, and with what little strength he had, dragged himself across the floor and kneeled besides the bed. What he saw was something no man can describe, only his feelings. Tears began to steram down his face, gazing at his beloved wife and beautiful son. Gripping the side of the bed, Asgoth's last words were: "This is the first.... and last time I kneel before another man. Forever remember and cherish this fact.... Radan." His son's name was the last word he ever spoke, Asgoth's hands went limp and his lifeless body fell to the wooden floor of the hut. After Asgoth's passing, the princess was overwhelmed with grief. She couldn’t comprehend that she would never see her beloved husband again, weeping with Radan in her arms. The following day, whilst the midwife was getting water from a nearby well, the princess made a grave decision. She couldn’t bear to live in this world without her lover, so she did the only thing she could; reaching for a nearby knife, the princess slit both of her wrists and palms, opening deep wounds. As she bled out, she gave her baby one last kiss, as her goodbye. Not long after the suicide, Royal guards of Summerwind and the King himself arrived at the scene. What they discovered horrified everyone; the King couldn’t believe the scene laid out in front of him. One of the royal guards found the midwife hiding in a nearby room with the baby. He prepared to slay them both, but the King quickly stopped him. Realising who the baby's mother was, he was quick to put the pieces together. Taking the baby, he issued an order for every member of the Royal guard that was present was forbidden from talking about this day. Seventeen years later, Ignis Radan, Son of Arion was next in line to be King. The current Monarch, Ignis Arion, made sure to keep the origin of Radan a secret. Sadly, the truth managed to surface in the end. One fateful day, Radan wandered off into the darkness of capital of Summerwind. He loved to stir trouble everywhere and fighting in underground rings was his favorite pastime. He was on a good run, until an aged man suddenly challenged him to a fight, making a bet; if he won, Radan would listen to whatever he had to say. If he lost, then Radan could ask anything from the man be it materialistic or verbal. He agreed to the terms, and the fight ended as fast as it began, Radan kissing the floor. The challenger then revealed himself to be Asgoth's little brother, Artemis. After telling Radan about his origin, the kid was sceptical, just like anyone else would be in his position. But the man had solid proof. He revealed a family birthmark that they all had on their right shoulder, Radan realising he bore the same mark. Now, there is an old saying among the Gaians: "If one hates his own Kingdom, he is unfaithful; if one hates his own tribe he is ungrateful, but if one hates his own blood, then he is but a fool." Radan wanted to know more about his origin, so he chose to travel with the man to join his late father's Bandit group. Another five years pass and our boy, no…. our man, was now ready to have his revenge. Leading a group of bandits into the kingdom, he set his plan in motion. Whilst spending time with Artemis, Radan was fed quite a few lies; Asgoth’s brother wasn’t happy with the fate his older sibling faced so he twisted the story around here and there. When Radan arrived at the Kingdom’s gates, he was greeted by a battalion of Royal Guards, their leader being none other than Sir Ignis Bravos himself. Radan declared that he wished to challenge the King. Unfortunately, Bravos wasn’t going to allow him to pass. Even if Radan had royal blood in him, the Commander had sworn on his name and honor to protect the Monarchs that served his kingdom. Tension bubbled, with a fight all but ready to break out any second, promising endless bloodshed... but against all odds, Arion arrived at the scene. Standing atop the castle wall, he agreed to Radan’s proposal. The next day, the Capital was in turmoil, the citizens of Summerwind all gathering to watch the battle. Once Sun reached it’s peak, the duel started. Both Arion and Radan were giving it their all… or were they? It’s true that Radan had had multiple years to hone his skills, but Arion was no push over - protecting the throne for twenty-seven years is no easy task, after all. The aged man had more than enough skill and power to beat Radan, but he chose not to. The King had raised him from for all his life, Radan being the child of his beloved late Sister, seeing him as his own son at this point. He couldn’t hurt the boy. His heart wouldn't allow him. Half an hour passed, before Radan finally managed to gain an upper hand in the fight, pinning Arion to the ground. But before he could land his finishing blow, the prince asked if the King had any last words. Instead of something heroic or memorable, however, Arion decided to say the sincerest thing he would ever say. He looked Radan in the eyes and with a weak voice and wide smile, he said: “Radan… Just know… I always loved you like my own son.” For a second, Radan hesitated. He wasn’t sure what to do, but he knew that he had to make a choice, and he made the wrong one. With a mighty roar of rage and agony, he brought down his scimitar and beheaded Arion. Silent for a moment, he finally raised the head of the king, loudly proclaiming himself as the new king of Summerwind. And from that day on, he was known as the Radan, the vengeful king. Resources The entirety of Summerwind, and its assets. He has control over the entire kingdom and its wealth. Equipment and Weaponry Dual Scimitars with fire enchantment. The scimitars can light up on fire that burns at 500 C and also gives the user 500 C fire resistance. IgnisRadanScimitar.png|Dual Scimitars Specialisations Fighting, Parkour, Survival in harsh conditions and sword wielding. Category:OC Imperial Sorcerer Category:Imperial Sorcerers